Microphone
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: HxK Lemon. Kurama's fingers were hurt, so he has to try something new and creative to pour out his passions. Hiei hears. Yusuke exploits.


Oh jeez, where is my brain going

_Oh jeez, where is my brain going? I'm really dumb… But I couldn't help but type this piece up. xD_

_Our school laptops have this feature, and I just remembered it all of a sudden. Even when you speak clearly to it, though, it doesn't do so good. But Kurama's is better. So that's that._

_Sorry for it's… short abrupt-ness, but I was getting lazy near the end. I hope you enjoy it all the same!_

**Disclaimer**: Nuuu… I dun own it! D;

**Warnings**: Slight to noticeable OOC-ness, mature content-esque-ness… yeah.

Microphone

**Dedicated to all the little people, including Hiei. Poor Kurama can't catch a break with me writing stories…**

_Written by Anna Jaganshi_

Kurama sighed happily. "Finally, it's done. Now my fingers won't hurt as much."

The Spirit Detectives had just come back form a mission this morning. It wasn't hard, or back-breaking, in the least. One of the easiest they'd ever had, in fact.

The only small, seemingly insignificant bit was that the demon they'd gone up against could use acid.

Yukina's absence and Kurama's poor, bandaged fingers should finish off that story rather well.

He'd never had a use for the microphone set up before. He'd set his voice frequency and had done the little test, but had never then used it afterwards. Now, with his fingers aching at every movement, he didn't have a choice.

Slightly blushing, Kurama was thankful his family was out for the night. What he was about to speak in to mike was embarrassing enough to type, let alone speak aloud. But it was the only way to get out his mini frustrations. Especially since the one they revolved around was… oblivious? Or was that not the right word? How about, uncaring? No…

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," Kurama sighed forlornly. If he never noticed, it was probably for the best.

"Now…" Another dusting of pink covered the bridge of his nose. With a final sigh, he gingerly lifted the mike up closer to him, and spoke into it, watching the words flow onto the page. This was the continuation/end of what he'd been working on before the mission, so it was in the middle of his 'project'.

"_Please Hiei, suck me harder!" Kurama cried breathlessly, his head thrashing from side to side. _

In between breaths, Kurama wondered at why he put it in third-person instead of first. It would be so much easier to say 'I cried' and 'my head' than his own name or 'his'… but whatever.

_The dark haired demon complied, bobbing his head faster, taking more of the swollen member into his mouth. Kurama tried to reach his hands up and clutch his hair, but Hiei pinned his hands to his sides. It was frustrating, but as long as the fire demon complied with his requests, he could hardly complain._

_When Kurama's pleading became incomprehensible, Hiei chuckled around the cock in his mouth. The vibration had the redhead bucking forward, screaming at the new feeling. His human body was new to this type of stimulation, even if his youko soul knew it all. _

_Suddenly, he felt something probe at him, and he tensed. Hiei swallowed around him, immediately bringing his attention away from the uncomfortable touch. Even as Yoko Kurama he had never been topped, so this one thing WAS new to him…_

_When he felt it again, it didn't shock him, and he pushed back onto the digit. With the dual assault, the fingers gaining in number and stretching him, and Hiei's mouth suckling on his manhood, Kurama was conflicted. Push back or buck forward?_

_The thought meant nothing a second later when Hiei touched that one place in him where he had never been touched, and he would have climaxed and screamed again, if not for Hiei's lips suddenly on his and the fire demon's nasty fingers staving off the one thing he desperately needed at the moment. Curse him, Kurama cried in his mind, but damn, what a good kisser…_

"_Calm down, my fox," Hiei purred in his ear, making Kurama shiver. Hiei's smirk spoke everything the devilish demon was thinking and Kurama truly wanted to hurt him at that moment._

"_Why… did you… stop?" Kurama whined, closing his eyes and pushing up with his hips. Hiei held him down, the smirk still present._

"_Since it is your first time, I want us to do this together." He leaned down and kissed him passionately. After calming down some, the kiss brought the fox back up the ladder to the peak. Hiei moved in between his legs, looking up with passionate orbs of red. "Are you ready?"_

"_Hiei so help me if you don't move right now — AHH!" Kurama's sentence was cut off as Hiei did indeed move. With a snap of his hips he was sheathed to the hilt inside his lover._

Simply typing this before was enough to have Kurama running for a cold shower, but actually speaking it out loud was something else entirely. He didn't think a cold shower would be enough this time. _Maybe if I went to the Koorimes' Island… _

_Hiei waited but a moment until Kurama gasped and pushed against him. "Please move Hiei!"_

_Needing no further invitation Hiei began thrusting. He was slow at first, but Kurama remedied that quick. Groaning Hiei moved faster. "Ahn, Kurama, you're so tight…"_

_A gasped out chuckle was his answer. "Well… I am… ahh… a virgin… or I… ohh, Hiei, please go faster! Harder!" _

_Hiei chuckled himself when the conversation died, but he let it go. Teasing him, Hiei slowed his pace._

"_Gah! Hiei, please!" Hiei only laughed. Growling, Kurama clenched around the cock deep inside him, making Hiei choke out a strangled cry. "Now, will you move…?"_

"_Fine." Shoving forward at an almost brutal pace, Hiei reached around and grasped Kurama's own cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts._

_Kurama couldn't even gasp at this new development. The only thing he could do was grab onto Hiei and hold on for dear life._

_It wasn't long after that Kurama released the most violent orgasm he could remember, crying out his lover's name. Hiei followed not long after._

_Laying on his back with a content look on his face, Kurama whispered, "I love you Hiei."_

_Hiei collapsed next to the panting redhead, wrapping his arms around hi—_

"Kurama?"

Letting out a little 'guh' sounding noise, Kurama stopped before he could finish his sentence.

Hiei's tone clearly said he had heard most of the story. Kurama thought he would faint.

Slowly turning towards his friend, the fox could still feel the warmth on his face, if not that times ten. He forced a small smile on his face. "Hi-Hiei, hi. What brings you here?"

The fire demon stood from his seat on the sill, walking toward with quick but uncertain steps. _Uncertain?_

"Is it true?" Hiei asked quietly.

"Is what true?" Kurama returned, the smile starting to fall. He tried to think of something to throw him off. "You mean… my being a virgin?" He mentally slapped himself for that one.

Hiei blinked, surprised, then snorted. "Hn. Oh yes, that's been the question at the front of my mind for ages now. 'Is Kurama a virgin, I wonder?' Pfft." Hiei glared at him. "Do you really mean it… that you… love me?"

Kurama briefly wondered if he should lie. Shaking the thought form his mind, he reached for Hiei's hands gently and pulled him between his knees. This time, a genuine smile lit his face. "Whether you reject the idea and me along with it, oh well. I won't back down now. Yes Hiei… I do love you. I have for a very long time. I never wanted to tell you for fear of losing what we have now… and I…"

"That's enough." Kurama winced and looked down. He'd known this would happen, he'd known he would be rejected, and now he was going to lose his best friend and nothing would be the same and—

Hiei's lips on his stopped the jumbled thoughts running rampant through his mind. When his tongue brushed his lips, he moaned, opening his mouth. Their tongues danced for minutes, what seemed like hours to them, but they had to part for air.

Pulling back a bit Hiei kissed each blushing cheek, chuckling when the blush deepened. Leaning over to his ear and licking the shell, he whispered, "I love you, too, my fox."

-

The next morning found the two demons downstairs eating breakfast with Yusuke. They had told him (somewhat) of what had happened, since he had come over and had caught the two kissing on the sofa.

Now Yusuke was walking out of the bathroom. When he walked passed Kurama's bedroom and saw the laptop still up and on, and went to it with every intention of shutting it off. When he saw and read the steamy text, however, he knew he could let this opportunity go.

-

"What the Hell?!" Kurama shouted, falling back on his chair, making it fall over onto the floor. Hiei came running out of the steaming bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"What is it, Fox?" He sounded slightly panicked, and that didn't help Hiei calm down.

"Look!" He pointed at the screen in horror, wide green eyes looking at Hiei with fear and guilt. _Guilt?_

When Hiei read the same thing he had heard Kurama speaking only last week, he stood their in shock while Kurama was out cold on the floor.

_Fin_


End file.
